


The Beginning of the End

by Yami_nee



Series: Warm-up Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: OC, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_nee/pseuds/Yami_nee
Summary: The complex looked like any other. Dimly lit hallways devoid of any movement, save for the few droids that sometimes walked, crawled or rode through. One would almost think that there were no living creatures in the whole building. And they would have to venture into the lowest levels, pass many guards and listen very closely to be proven wrong.A faint scream, muffled by the thick walls, did nothing to move the guarding droids. The torture went on and as did the droids, going about and doing whatever their programing told them to. Unseen by any of them, the first ship entered the planet's orbit.
Relationships: Jedi Character(s) & Jedi Padawan Character(s)
Series: Warm-up Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204043





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this before but I accidentally deleted it, so here hehe.  
> This is supposed to be a oneshot but at the same time a kind of a trailer to a fic that I've been playing around with for a while. I have already started writing it but I'm incredibly shy with my works so I first wanna improve on this abomination and see if anyone is even interested in this.  
> Therefore please feel free to review and tell me anything that might help me improve my writing and/or storytelling.  
> Also tell me if you'd be interested in the full fic at all.

The shocks started again and so did the screaming. Thin flashes of white light disturbed the otherwise dim, red lighting in the room. In the middle of said room was a glowing containment field, standing between two metal machine arms, which hung from the ceiling, their ends reaching inches into the blue light and sparkling with electricity. In the containment field was a trashing figure of a teenage Twi'lek girl, who was currently on the receiving end of the electricity.

The girl screamed again as another wave of pain surged through her body. She knew she should suppress her screams. Revealing her pain wasn't going to help and was only going to show her enemies that their torture was working, that's what she was taught since she was little. But her will to stay quiet was broken hours ago after what felt like an eternity of endless pain.

She never thought that there could be different kinds of pain, and even if there were, that there couldn't be more than a handful of them. After her _involuntary_ stay here, she could say with certainty that there were many more and that she didn't want to count them.

Another shock and another surge of pain. 

_Please, make it stop!!_ Her mind begged, but out her mouth came only more screams. She could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, but pushed them back. She might have already broke down and screamed, but she won't give her captors the satisfaction of seeing her cry and beg for mercy.

It was hard though as she was in lots of pain.

It wasn't just the shocks that were causing her suffering. Whatever that damn ball of bolts injected her with earlier was making her feel as if fire was flowing through her veins. All the cuts, bruises and burns on her body didn't help either.

Suddenly, the electricity stopped. The room was now quiet except for the low humming of the containment field and the labored breaths and occasional grunt of pain from the captured Twi'lek.

A hooded figure emerged from the shadows next to the door and made it's way to the girl. It was a bit taller than her, even though she was suspended in the air. The teen didn't raise her head and instead concentrated on calming her breathing.

Then the figure spoke, the voice indicating that it was a humanoid male: "You don't have to suffer like this. All you have to do is tell me where are the other Jedi hiding and I will give you a quick and mostly painless death."

"They are... not... hiding!" the teen hissed through clenched teeth, fighting against the pain. "And... I will never.... lead... Sith scum... to my.... home!"

For a second, there was an air of irritation around the figure, indicating this wasn't the first time they were having this discussion, but it quickly disappeared. A chuckle escaped the hood's shadow.

"You do well to suppress your anger, little one. But why hide it when you can use it? I can feel you are strong in the force, and the stories I heard about you say the same, but your talents are being wasted by the Jedi. The dark side can help you uncover your true powers, if you embrace it. You don't have to die here. Join me as my apprentice and we will become even stronger than my own master and his army. Together we can become the strongest, most powerful beings in existence and make the entire galaxy our own! All you have to do is forget about those pathetic Jedi and join me. Only then will you know true strength and power of the dark side."

The young Jedi collected every bit of her remaining strength and finally raised her head to look at her Sith captor.

Cuts and bruises adored her face, beads of sweat mixing with half dried blood and grime. Her eyes were half-lidded and tired and bones were showing sharply under her pale, grayish, once-malachite-green skin. Despite all of that a faint smile was dancing on her dry, cracked lips and a spark of amusement gleamed in her eyes, as she watched the Sith in front of her.

"You don't understand... anything... don't you?" She said, her tired voice full of humor towards him. The effects of the poison were finally wearing off and so was some of the pain, allowing her to finally speak a bit better.

"Do you really think... that the dark side makes you strong? All it does is eat at you... until you are nothing but an empty shell, hungry for the strength.. it lacks. Now and even if you become the most powerful being in the galaxy... with the dark side you will never be strong. Even the poorest child on the smallest planet will be stronger than you... as long as it avoids the dark side, it's corrupted power and hunger for strength. The power of the dark side made you weak and as long as you cling to it, you will only get weaker... Really it's pathetic.... I almost pity you"

She knew she went too far. She could almost taste the hate and anger, staining the air around the Sith. When he activated his blood red lightsaber and raised it above her head, she closed her eyes.

Was it childish to want her parents? To wish she could see her master one last time? To pray her friends survive and grow for many years to come? To hope that she can watch over all of them as part of the force and lend them her power? She didn't know... and she didn't care.

 _'I'm sorry master,'_ she thought, her smile turning a bit sad ' _I'm not coming back this time.'_

She could hear the man bringing the blade down with an angry yell and was prepared to become one with the force. To go see her family at least in that form.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing.

She heard the sound of lightsabers colliding and a surprised grunt from the Sith who _should have_ killed her _._

She slowly opened her eyes to see the crimson blade stuck between two other, colored in pure and yellowish green, only inches above her head. Her gaze slowly shifted down on the blue and white striped montrals of the Togruta Jedi that held the lightsabers.

The tears she'd been holding back finally burst out, their streams making thin, squiggly lines in the blood-sweat-dirt mess on her face.

 _"Master..._ " was the only word she could squeeze out before breaking into soft, quiet sobs, reflexively reaching for the Togruta's familiar presence, shifting as close as she could in the field that held her.

The Sith quickly jumped away from the newcomer and landed in front of the door. Before he could do anything else however, four other Jedi, two humans, a Tholothian and a young Nautolan, burst into the room, surrounding him with their lightsabers drawn. Behind the door could be seen flashes of white armor as clones hurried around the building, securing it, disposing of the remaining droids and checking for other prisoners.

As soon as the Togruta Jedi was sure the Sith couldn't get to them, she spun around and with one swift cut freed her padawan from the containment field.

The Twi'lek teen landed on the ground but her legs, unused to her weight after such a long time of being suspended in the air, couldn't hold her up. She fell to the ground and would have likely gotten a concussion if she wasn't caught by a pair of hands. Who they belonged to, she didn't know.

In the corner of her eye she could see her former captor fleeing through the door, the other Jedi chasing after him.

Her vision got blurry, her eyelids suddenly feeling too heavy to stay open and her world went into darkness. She could feel as the hands gently picked her up and carried her somewhere, her master staying close by. She cocooned herself in the soothing presence and drifted into unconsciousness.

She only woke up once, for a few short seconds when they exited the complex, the warm touch of sun on her skin, for the first time in days (or was it weeks? Months?), pulling her from the black void of unconsciousness. She could see silhouettes of republic ships in the air and flashes of the white clone troopers' armor, with the occasional streaks of paint on some of them. She could hear so many voices, some of them sounding concerned and heading their way as her master, standing next to her and the person that carried her, urgently called for a medic. 

It was much livelier, much louder and much, much more colorful than her life was for so long.

With a fond smile and a single thought the Twi'lek girl dove headfirst into deep, peaceful sleep.

_She was safe._

_She was going home._

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. I know it probably makes no sense, but I hope you still liked it.


End file.
